High Love Academy
by yukki067
Summary: Emily goes to Hetalia Academy where only the children of the most prestigious families attend to. She complains about not getting any excitement in her life but that all changes when she meets Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. FrancexFem!AmericaxEngland with pairings such as: Fem!SpainxRomano, GermanyxFem!Italy, PrussiaxFem!Canada, and RomaniaxHungaryxAustria
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a simple romance fanfic. I hope that you like it. **

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

I'm so tired of the same routine. It's always wake up, brush my teeth, take a bath, get changed into my school uniform, eat my 3 meals, and go and study at the academy. I wish there was something better for me to do now.

"Ms. Jones, could you please stop daydreaming in my class, aru?" My History teacher Wang Yao said and everyone laughed at me and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry teacher!" I said while smiling and I started to write down what was on the board.

"You should start sleeping in your room and not in class." My little twin sister Madeleine said from behind me as she giggled. She looks just like me. I have short, curly dark blonde hair that reaches my shoulders while Maddie's hair reaches her waist and is always tied up in two low ponytails and we both have the same eye color, which is an icy blue and only Maddie wears glasses since she has a bad eyesight, not like mine which has no flaws in it and pale skin, we're both 16.

"It's not my fault that yesterday Isabel and Elizaveta dragged me out for girls night." I mumbled to Maddie.

Isabel and Elizaveta are my best friends in the whole world and my roommates.

Isabel Carriedo is from Spain, she has long dark brown wavy hair that reaches her waist that she only has tied up in a bun and sweet green eyes with tan skin. She's really skinny and has long slender legs, she practically looks like a supermodel. She likes soccer **a lot**, she can never stop watching it or playing it! It's like her god or something like that! All she talks about is how Barcelona will beat Real Madrid. And honestly, I don't get it and especially with that accent of hers. But the only thing that can distract her from soccer is Lovino Vargas, a jack-ass of an Italian, he's the only guy that Isabel has a crush on and of course he doesn't like her. He's the reason why I'm not after Italian guys anymore.

Elizaveta Herdervary is from Hungary, she has long wavy light brown hair and green eyes. I've heard rumors that she used to crossdress as a dude when she was in middle school but I think that it's true but when I think about it for her to have to abnormally strength for a girl that even seems to rival mine but she's also sweet and she's in love with her best friend, Roderick Edelstein, a hot Austrian dude but not my type, but he's so oblivious about Elizaveta's feelings because she's like one of the guys. Now I get it... Katy Perry stole the idea of 'One Of The Boys' from Elizaveta's life. That musical thief.

"Well, I'm sorry for having a life." I muttered. "And I don't live alone in my dorm room. With no dormmates."

That caused my baby sister to scoff at my ear as she continued to copy what Mr. Wang told us to write.

Oh, I forgot to say that I go to Hetalia Academy in... I forgot where but I do know that the children from the most prestigious families from all the countries come here. I'm from the Jones family that owns a bunch of businesses in all of the US. And Maddie comes from the Williams family whom owns a bunch of businesses in Canada. We're real twins just that our parents got divorced when we were kids so I was taken by our American dad to live in the US while Maddie was taken by our Canadian mother to live in Canada and of course our last names were changed and we both had no idea that we were going to see each other here. And both our parents told us not to talk to each other since our parents have issues but we continue to talk.

"Well, students study for tomorrow's test, aru!" Wang Yao said before he left the classroom. WHAT THE FREAKING HELL?! A TEST!? I have to stop telling my life story when the teacher is giving vital information that will make me graduate from high school and become rich and successful like my daddy.

"Maddie, give my your notes!" I begged to Maddie as I turned around to shake my sister.

"No way! You should go to the doctor and get a medical checkup to see if you're not crazy!" Maddie said.

"I'm not crazy! You're the one that's shaking me." I said.

"That's you." Maddie said.

"Wait, aru!" Wang Yao said as he entered our classroom again.

"You came back in to say "aru"? You suck." Elizaveta said with her tomboyish attitude and a few of our classmates laughed.

"No. We have new transfer students, aru! Come will you, aru." Wang Yao said as he opened the door and two handsome -not my type, they both look too stuck up for me- guys came in. They both had blond hair, one of them has hair that reached till his shoulders while the other one had shaggy short hair, one had blue cerulean eyes while the other had beautiful jade eyes and they both have pale skin, they were both using the uniform which suited them nicely and they both seemed uncomfortable with standing next to the other.

"Students, this is Arthur Kirkland and this is Francis Bonnefoy. Be nice to them. Bye, aru!" Wang Yao said as he left. "Both of you sit next to Ms. Jones, aru!"

"What?!" I asked loudly and it was obvious that I was Ms. Jones. I hate my life.

"Bonjour, Mon Cherie. Moi am Francis Bonnefoy, a pleasure to meet you! What is my gorgeous rose's name?" Francis said while he grabbed my hand and kissed it and also while using his French accent on me. I don't like accents, they're too... Foreign.

"I'm Emily Jones. And please you're freaking me out, French dude." I said as I took my hand back.

"French toad, leave her alone. Can't you see that she doesn't want to be near you?" Arthur said as he pushed Francis away from with his British accent.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones." Arthur said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emily A. Jones! The ones that'll be showing you around the school is Feliciana Vargas and her older brother Lovino Vargas." I said as I pointed at Feliciana and Lovino and I sat down.

Feliciana has long brown hair but she always has it tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes with slightly tan skin and she has a supermodel-like body. She has a slight forgetful attitude since she's most like an air-head. She's dating the captain of the soccer team, Ludwig Beilschmidt whom is this really handsome German dude. He has blonde hair that always pulled back but in a nice way with blue eyes and pale skin, they are total opposites since she's an airhead and he's the most disciplined guy that you'll ever know.

Lovino has short brown hair that's a darker tone than his sister's with dark brown eyes and also slightly tan skin, he looks like an Italian supermodel. But his attitude is the worst that you could ever dream about. He is the maddest person that you'll ever meet, if you say something about potatoes, he starts rambling random stuff.

"Ve! I'm Feliciana! Nice to meet you, this is my big brother Lovino." Feliciana said as she pointed at Lovino.

"Hello." Lovino said. "After class, we'll show you around, got it?"

"Oui." Francis said as he kept eye contact with me and then winked at me, that made me shiver out of disgustment.

"Sure." Arthur said as he gave me a reassuring look about Francis.

"Students, will you finish your chit-chat after class, da?" Our Math teacher Ivan Braginiski said with a murderous voice.

"Okay!" We all said as we dashed towards our chairs.

"Who is he?" Arthur asked me as Mr. Braginiski started writing some numbers on the board.

"That's our Math teacher, Ivan Braginiski. It's said that he releases curses on the students that he dislikes." I whispered back.

"Well, I have something that can repel that." Arthur said.

"Yeah right." I whispered back to him but then I started to write everything that Mr. Braginiski had written on the board. Like 3 hours later, it finally time to go back to the dorms.

"Come on Maddie. Let's go." I said as I dragged my little sister out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But me and Gilbert are going to watch some comedy movies at his dorm room." Maddie said and that immediately made me frown.

I totally forgot about him. Gilbert Beilschmidt is Ludwig's older brother and he's a senior. He's one of Maddie's friends. He has platinum white hair with some totally weird red eyes with pale skin. He's practically an German albino that's the only person whom doesn't like me.

"Fine, you can go. But I still don't like that guy." I said as I ruffled her hair and she pouted.

"Don't do that. He's a good guy. Bye!" Maddie said and she ran towards Gilbert whom was waiting for her at the gate.

Ah I hate it when my sister actually doesn't know when someone likes her. Why does nobody love me?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER... AFTER I GET INSPIRATION BY WATCHING RANDOM ANIME STUFF THAT I ADORE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! HOPE THOU ENJOYS THIS CHAPTER TO THE FULLEST!**

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

For Christ's sake, this is the most boring day of my entire existence! Why, you ask? Because none of my friends are available, Elizaveta's hanging out with that Romanian vampire that's her friend while Isabel was out visiting her little brother.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Maddie said as she entered my room, I was lying face-down on my bed. The room had 3 queen sized beds, all with different wardrobes and decorations.

"No. I'm so bored and there's nothing to do and all my friends are out on dates or with their friends and why are you dressed up like that?" I asked my baby sister as I looked at her clothes. She was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with dark skinny jeans that seemed to hug my sister's hips and black heels with her hair let down. Could it be that she's going out on a date with that freaking albino!? No I won't allow that!

"For God's sake, please tell me that you're not going out on a date with that albino!" I yelled at my sister.

"Albino? You mean Gilbert?" Maddie asked and I rolled my eyes in an obvious way.

"No, the pony." I said sarcastically but my sister didn't get the joke I was making.

"How do you know that it's an albino?" Maddie asked as she tilted her head very cutely.

"I'm talking about that German idiot!" I screamed.

"We're going to the new amusement park and then we'll go out for dinner. Nothing big and nothing small." Maddie said while smiling.

"I still don't trust him. But you can go, but if he tries to rape you, you dial my phone number and I'll go and beat him up." I said as I grabbed my sister's shoulders and shook them.

"Okay. Bye." Maddie said.

"Bye." I mumbled and she left and I threw myself on my bed. I had already read all my magazines, none of my stories were on: Grey's Anatomy wasn't on today nor for The Following or Criminal Minds or Good Luck, Charlie, so I was practically dying on my bed until I heard a knock on my door.

"Finally something to do!" I exclaimed as I got up from my bed and walked towards the door, when I opened it, Artie was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Artie!" I said.

"Hello Emily... And who told you that you could call me Artie?!" I screamed.

"Your mother called me and said I could." I joked.

"How did you get my mother's phone number?" Arthur asked.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I made that nickname for you, it's cute. Isn't it?" I said and his face turned red all of a sudden.

"Would you like to go watch World War Z with me? I was supposed to go with my little brother, Peter but he couldn't go in because he's too young to watch the movie so I decided I would ask you." Arthur said.

"Sure, why not? I've been waiting to watch the movie for a week now. So sure, just let me get ready." I said and I closed the door in front of his face.

"Okay?" Arthur mumbled.

I got changed in a black strap shirt with a purple cardigan that I buttoned to the half with dark blue skinny jeans with purple ballet flats with a tiny heel, and I grabbed my black Gucci purse and I applied a little bit of makeup. I opened the door again and Arthur was on his phone.

"Are you over? We're going to... Whoa." Arthur said as he looked at me.

"Let's go!" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dormitory towards the parking lot.

"Well, which is your car?' I asked Arthur as we started walking instead of me dragging him to wherever I wanted to go.

"It's this one, love." Arthur said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Love?" I asked.

"It's how we say from where I'm from, darling or sweetie or sweetheart." Arthur explained to me.

"Oh, well then I guess I'm your darling." I said as I looked at his car which seemed to be a white Lamborghini.

"Whoa. Let's go!" I said as I opened the door of the passenger's seat and got inside.

"Okay." Arthur said. We drived towards the mall and we walked towards the movie theater. We bought our tickets and we went to the snack bar.

"Can you give me a bucket of popcorns, with two Pepsi with a bag of Skittles?" I said as I grabbed my wallet and started to pay for the food.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Arthur asked.

"No I'm not. We're going to share the popcorn and one of the sodas is yours but if you want we'll share the Skittles." I said as I grabbed the food and started walking towards the movie room.

"Okay." Arthur said and we entered the movie theater.

~REGULAR TIME THAT A MOVIE TAKES~

"That was the most epic movie that I ever saw in my entire life!" I said as we were walking out of the movie theater. "Come on, you have to tell me that the movie is epic."

"It is. I like how the movie follows the post-apostolictic universe that the world might be in the future." Arthur said.

"Yeah. But Brad Pitt was so sexy." I said and I noticed that there was a gigantic adorable pink teddy bear with a white bow around its neck, it was taller than me and Arthur and even Sakura, it was at one of those shooting games.

"That is the most adorable teddy bear that I've ever seen in my entire life!" I said as I pointed to the teddy bear. "Get it for me! Get it for me! Get it for me!"

"Emily, darling. That is bigger than both of us and I'm pretty sure that it won't fit in my car." Arthur said and I started to pout.

When I was little, whenever I wanted something, I would enact this pout to make my Dad get me anything I wanted.

"Okay, I'll get it for you." Arthur said and I stopped pouting to give him a big smile.

"Thanks. But I'll be happier when you get it for me." I said while pushing him towards the shooting booth.

"Can I have a try at it?" Arthur said as he started to pay.

"You only have 3 shots." The man at the booth said to Arthur as he gave him a gun pointing at the targets.

"Okay." Arthur said as he grabbed the gun and placed it where he should and started to shoot with all 3 bullets that he had and he shot all of them in the middle of the target.

"YES!" I said happily.

"Which do you want, young sir?" the man from the booth asked.

"The giant teddy bear over there." Arthur said.

"Here you go, sir." The man said as he gave Arthur the teddy bear.

"Here you go, darling." Arthur said. When we went back to the dorms, I managed to stuff the bear inside his car.

"Thanks for the nice night, Artie. See you on Monday or maybe tomorrow." I said as I opened my dorm door but before I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Bye." I said as I entered my room, I heard him mumble the same but I closed the door and I placed the teddy bear by a corner close to my bed.

"WAS THAT A DATE!?" I practically yelled.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
